


Little Hunter

by Glowmoss



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, this is old af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: A small bun enters a field of flowers,alone or so she thinks
Kudos: 1





	Little Hunter

In a small forest not too far away a small rabbit came out to play,she hopped out of her favorite bush to find even more things to decorate the inside of her burrow,it had taken her weeks to find such a perfect spot and she wanted it to look beautiful! So she hopped though the trees and under grow looking for any other flower or berry she could find.As she made her way though the forest she came across an opnening,a giant field covered in blooming flowers.

Her wet white nose twitched happily and a cartoonish poof echoed out,in place of the pink and white rabbit stood a equally pink haired girl,with green eyes,she found her heven on earth! But unknowingly to her she had just walked into a trap that had befellen many.

"Just you wait nii-san,I'll prove to you that I can hunt by myself!" said the small black cat,scheming and plotting his trap.He'd show him! He'd show everyone that he didnt need to be hunted for! And with that he snuck away to his hiding spot high into the trees.

After a few hours of waiting his pray finally appeared,Sasuke smirked,his long black tail swished from side to side and his ears were pinned to back of his head,ready to pounce on the small pink bunny that played so foolishly in his familys forest.

Said pink bunny was unaware of the panther evil plot,as she walked right into his trap.The small rabbit girl ears' brushed past her shoulder blades and twitched at ever occasional loud sound.He silently creeped twords her from the tree tops until he was on the edge of the branch.Then he pounced! Leaping from the branch and onto to now squealing bun,he bit right into jugular with his slightly sharp baby teeth.

She immediately went still whimpering occasionally in fear,her nose and fluffy tail twitching as the small Uchiha dragged her to his home by the scruff of her neck;long tail swishing with pride.He dropped her in front of the door and rang the doorbell.

He and Nii-san would have the best stew ever! Thanks to him!

He thought smugly,keeping a paw on the terrified bunny,who was lying face down,in case she tried to escape,the door slowly opened revealing his wonderful big brother.He had a smug air about him expecting his big brothers praise only to be given a look of horror.

"Nii-san? Whats-MRRRRRRREOW!!!!" Itachi punched him over the head.

"What Have You Done?!" he yelled panicked,Sasuke,was unable to answer his head hurt to much,Itachi flipped the small child over on her back praying to god that Sasuke hadn't hurt the small rabbit too much.He breathed in relief as her big watery green opened in shock of who was holding her.

"U-uchiha-sama! Im sorry! I-I I didn't mean to bother you!" in Konoha the Uchiha police were treated with great respect.

"It fine,little one,Im sorry you had go though that my foolish little brother can be-"

"H-Hey! Don't talk about me like im not here!" Sasuke yelped holding his still throbbing lump.

"Hush,foolish little brother, you just kidnapped this child you need to say sorry" he said placing the little girl on her feet "im sorry about my brother,he still needs a babysitter apparently" he said trying to calm the still teary eyed child,"come now,lets get you home,whats your name," itachi asked turning off the stove and grabbing his keys as the trio walked outside.

"Im S-sakura Haruno" her wet nose twitched.

"All right then tiny Haruno,lets get you home" he said with a small smile while holding her hand Sasuke, grumbled upset in the background but followed anyways.About 20 minutes later after getting loss twice,no thanks to Sasuke rushing her to remember,they finally made it to the Haruno house hold.Sakura let go of Itachi's hand and ran too her blond mother who bent down to her knees to embrace her missing child.

"M-MAMA! Im sorry! I thought I was gonna get eaten!" she cried out Mebuki only stroked her pink haired childs head.Kizashi stood to great the two Uchihas and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Im sorry if she caused you any trouble,Itachi-San,we told her not to get into any trouble and thats exactly what she did" he signed "just like her mother" He could feel the evil glare of his wife burning the back of his head.

"No its my foolish little brothers fault,He decided to take it upon himself to 'hunt' for tonights dinner,and attacked Sakura-chan,we're sorry" he gave a polite bow expecting his brother too follow,when he didn't Itachi got rather pissed and forced his kid brother into a bow,"aren't we sasuke?" 

"Im sorry" he gumbled out,stupid pink bunny,making his Nii-chan get mad at him! Sasuke pulled himself up from the and watched Itachi and Kizashi drone on about something he could care less about,then his eyes wandered over to the mother scooping up her daughter to leave.But before they left Sakura peeked her head up from her mothers shoulder,looking him dead in the eye, stuck her tongue out at him.

He was aw struck! A civilian! A rabbit no less was making fun of him!He did the only thing he could do.

He blushed,he blushed so hard he could feel his face turning red,he turned not wanting to look at the retreating family as Itachi and he walked down the dirt road.

"I saw that little blush foolish brother,that little bun was quite cute,you wouldn't happen to a crush on her? Would you?" he teased.

"As if!" he yellped a red tint covered most of his face,including the tips of his ears.But Itachi knew better,he would have to bring with up with mother,lord knows how bored she's been.


End file.
